LeafClan
information: Name:bloodstar Gender: female Mate: nightclaw Pelt Description: bloodstar is a big, tall, lean, skinny , grey tabby she-cat with brown-grey stripes. she has glorious sky blue eyes Rank: leader Personality:'' she is kind, giving inless annoyed; likes hunting '' Description This Clan is for the swimmers, and the laid-back but courageous cats who love the water and the sun. We Roleplay with: * Sunnyclan *''Open'' The Territory We live in a massive forest, filled with oaks and pine trees. Our camp is in a hidden system of caves that do go underground, but most cats live in cave-dens above ground, in a big cliff area with a flowing river cutting straight through the camp. Camp: Carved by the river many moons ago, and with a little Twoleg intrusion, the ravine has many crevices and cracks that are dens, and many caves for other dens. The rock face, and the insides of the dens, are naturally covered by moss and lichens, and lots of sweeping ferns. The river cuts through the camp, and the only way to the exit being across the stepping stones. (A very good asset to keep the kits in the camp!) Moonledge: The part of the ledge where the Clan leader or the deputy gives announcements juts out over the camp, and then the ledge veers off into the caves where the medicine cats live and work, ponds and other good places for them in many of the small caves. Senior warriors generally den in the dens on either side of the exit tunnel to the camp. Members Leader: : Gorsestar- brown tabby tom with a calico patched tail and legs with a white chest and amber eyes. He is confident and proud. He leads his clan well and only does what's right. (Berryheart) Deputy: : Robinsong - a small, neat, pretty russet-calico she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye, and a few battle scars along her legs and haunches. She is courageous, brave and strong-willed, and will always do what's best for the Clan. (Prowllu) Medicine Cat: ''' : Birdfeather - a dark ginger tom-cat with patches of white and brown on his fur, and bright amber eyes. He is Robinsong's older brother. He is sarcastic, funny and relaxed, and enjoys being a medicine cat to the fullest. (Prowllu) :: '''Apprentice, Frostpaw Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' : Frostpaw - tall, slender, beautiful pure white she-cat with silky fur, small, nimble paws, a fluffy chest, and clear, bright ice-blue eyes. She is intelligent and helpful, and has a great sense of humor. She is fun-loving and loyal to the death for her Clan, and will do anything to save a cat. (Emberstar) '''Warriors: ' : Morningwhisker - a pretty, charcoal gray she-cat with white patches of fur, and dark yellow eyes. She is a senior warrior. She is courageous, wise and quite independent, and an amazing hunter. She is Nightsky's mother. (Prowllu) : Nightsky - a jet black tom with a paler gray under side, a gray tail-tip and gray-tipped paws, ears and muzzle, and gray flecks in his pelt. One of his paws is white, and he has bright amber eyes. He is stubborn, strong willed, and rather rude at times, he has a soft spot for the deputy of the Clan- though he'd never admit it out loud. (Prowllu) : Darkfang - a shadowy brown tom with sharp blue eyes and a long plume of a tail. He is sharp, intelligent and is a problem solver. ('''Mate: '''Ashtail) (Prowllu) ::: '''Apprentice, Jaggedpaw : Russetclaw - a massive, muscular russet tom with long, hooked claws and an outwardly mean expression, and bright amber eyes. He is sweet as could be though, and loves his Clan dearly. (Prowllu) : Brambletail - muscular, well-built tom with dark brown fur, a tabby tail, black paws, and piercing amber eyes. On the outside, he is aggressive and always ready to fight, but he can be very caring and kind to those he loves. (Mate: Fernwing) (Emberstar) : Brokensoul - massive, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with a long, thick tail, fierce blue eyes, and powerful hind legs. He can be very aggressive and sarcastic, but also very loving to those he cares about. (Wolfspirit) :Barkstreak - a dark brown-gray she-cat, with markings in her pelt so it strongly resembles the bark of an oak tree. She has dark orange eyes, and a long, fluffy tail. She is quite the explorer, and loves to adventure. (Prowllu) :Duskwolf - green-eyed black tom with white and dark gray spots and short tail. He is proud, smart, and can always figure something out. His best friend is Gorsestar. He has endless energy when it comes to protecting his clan. A broken leg can't stop him from attacking a fox, badger, or whatever enemy their facing. (Berryheart) Apprentices: : Jaggedpaw- small spiked furred gray tom with unusually long claws. He is confident and pack with a buch of loyalty, strength, and energy. (Berryheart) :: Mentor, Darkfang Queens: : Ashtail - a pretty smokey-gray she-cat with short, neat fur and a black stripe from her nose to her tail-tip with green eyes. She is attentive, motherly and wise, but is generally short-tempered and fast to act, generally acting on impluse. (Mate: Darkfang) (Prowllu) : Fernwing - tall pale gray she-cat with dark gray spots on her shoulder blades, white tips of ears, a white tip of tail, and green eyes. She is shy, quiet, and kind, and doesn't speak too much, yet when her loved ones are threatened, she becomes fierce and aggressive. (Mate: Brambletail) (Emberstar) Kits: : Crowkit- a dark, dusky brown-gray, almost peat black, tom with green eyes. (Son of Ashtail and Darkfang) (Prowllu) : Brindlekit- a neat, compact, little light brown she-kit with a dark gray stripe from her nose to tail-tip, and bright blue eyes. (Daughter of Ashtail and Darkfang) (Prowllu) : Lionkit - massive, strong, golden tom with green eyes who strongly resembles his father, Brokensoul. (Son of Brokensoul, nursed by Ashtail)(Wolfspirit) : Dancingkit - tiny, flame-colored ginger tabby she-kit with ice-green eyes, and a long, feathery tail. (Daughter of Brokensoul, nursed by Ashtail) (Wolfspirit) Elders: : Stormgaze- a wiry, thin and neat litte wispy white she-cat with one pale gray blind eye, the other a dark gray. Though blind in one eye, she is still young and strong, and likes to watch the kits play, deciding to be an elder instead of a warrior. (Prowllu) : Shrewfoot - thin, lanky pale brown tom with patches of white, a short tail that was cut off by a badger, white paws, and ice-green eyes. He is loud, proud, and feisty, and loves to tell stories about when he was young. (Emberstar) Roleplay Please remember to sign all posts with four ~'s, and to create a line, four -'s! '' ''----'' Watching the kits play, Ashtail was stretched outside the nursery, looking blissful in the warm sunlight. Brindlekit and Dancingkit were watching Lionkit and Crowkit attack one another, tilting their heads every which way. Stormgaze was trotting across the stepping stones to Morningwhisker, who was sitting on the sandy bank on the other side. Robinsong was daintly stepping out of the warrior's den, talking to the warriors as she exited, about the patrols. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 18:45, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hey, Archstone, we're all out of comfrey, just so you know," Frostpaw called from the herb storage. "I'll go collect some more later, is that all right?" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:49, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That's fine, I'll go gather it. You need to go out and have a bit of fun- battle training, hunting and whatnot. Plus, I need to get some more juniper and horsetail." The ginger tom cat stretched out of the back pool cave, moss falling from his mouth, giving him the appearance of having long muzzle fur. He twitched his whiskers. "Darkfang is taking Jaggedpaw out for training later, go with them." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:31, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gorsestar walked up to the fresh-kill pile and took a mouse. He watched Jaggedpaw dragging a big squirrel and couldn't help mrrowing in laughter. "Need some help?" He called to the young apprentice. Jaggedpaw nodded and Gorsestar, after eating his last gulp of mouse, helped him carry the squirrel. "Darkfang is taking you Training later. Go tell him about your squirrel. He'll be so proud!" He said. The apprentice nodded and went to find his mentor. ''I know I am... the leader sighed and watched him go. Berryheart7 (talk) 22:29, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frostpaw paused in her work and looked at her mentor. "Oh. Thanks!" she meowed, brightening. "That'll be fun." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 23:58, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Have fun, Frostpaw!" Archstone meowed, watching his apprentice head out of the camp with Jaggedpaw and Darkfang. "Alright- we're going to try out a battle techinque, called the sweep. We'll attack as a group- Barkstreak and Russetclaw are going to meet us for some practice- and then we'll regather. You have to be fast in your attacks, and fast to respond to any orders. Got it?" Darkfang meowed to the apprentices. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:18, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jaggedpaw nodded. He was as excited as a kit! "Darkfang, can we hunt later? Gorsestar told me to tell you that we should go hunting so I can show you how well I hunt now!" He mewed. *** Gorsestar stood on the moonledge looking down at the camp. He leaped down and went to find Robinsong to tell her one of his warriors found strange activity near camp. Berryheart7 (talk) 19:40, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'll gather a few cats and check it out further," Robinsong promised, flicking her ear. She called for Brokensoul and Russetclaw, and trotted out of camp. ~~ "We'll go hunting, all in due time." Darkfang laughed. He saw Barkstreak and Morningwhisker siting in the clearing. "Where's Russetclaw?" He asked. Morningwhisker twitched her whiskers. "He was asked to help Robinsong and Brokensoul check out a strange scent around the camp." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:42, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frostpaw nodded excitedly, although she wasn't speaking. She didnt exactly know what to do when it came to these warrior matters. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Alright. Choose who you'd like to fight with, Frostpaw." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:02, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frostpaw's eyes gleamed with amusement. "Well, since Jaggedpaw's the only apprentice here, and probably the only cat here I can take on, I'll fight Jaggedpaw." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 06:26, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You think you can beat me?" He asked getting ready. He was smiling and wondering what would happen next. - Gorsestar stood there for a moment before going into the training place to watch training. Berryheart7 (talk) 07:22, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frostpaw lowered her head, cringing, and glanced around. "Uh, no, truthfully, but I'll try my best," she replied, lifting her head. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 10:40, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jaggedpaw narrowed his eyes in thought as he made up a plan. Then he stared at Frostpaw. "Your move first!" Hid he seemed to be saying by the look in his eyes. Berryheart7 (talk) 20:26, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- After training ended, Frostpaw was back in camp. She spotted a MapleClan patrol, her friend Autumnbreeze included, in the clearing. Maplestar was walking into Gorsestar's den, along with him and Robinsong. After telling Autumnbreeze told her why she was here, Frostpaw laughed. "Well, it's good to see you!" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gorsestar looked up from eating a squirrel. "Hello Maplestar what brings you here?" He asked. Berryheart7 (talk) 07:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I would like to speak with you," She meowed, as Robinsong walked up. "Come with me. Robinsong, join us, please." Gorsestar ordered. They walked to his den. ~~ "Your Clan, it's doing well!" Autumnbreeze noted, purring. "Autumnbreeze!" Russetclaw purred. Barkstreak was walking with him, and the two greeted her warmly. "It's been quite too long!" Autumnbreeze greeted them. very friendly with LeafClan. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 08:09, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I can tell. XD) "Hey, Birdfeather! Look who came to visit- well, not really visit, but she's here!" Birdfeather padded out of the medicine den and quickly spotted Autumnbreeze's tortoiseshell pelt. "Hello, Autumnbreeze! Why are you here?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 00:16, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Can't we play something else?" Dancingkit meowed, padding over to the two wrestling tom-kits. "You've been play-fighting since we woke up!" They broke apart, and began grooming their ruffled fur. "Like what?" Lionkit asked between licks. "Like hunters." she suggested. - - - - Brokensoul padded into camp, dropping a squirrel on the fresh-kill pile. He noticed a MapleClan patrol heading into Gorsestar's den, and padded over to Brambletail. "What are they doing here?" he asked, his tail twitching. He wasn't particularly fond of MapleClan. -- 22:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brambletail shrugged. "I dunno, but I heard that it's because of some rogues that are threatening them. I think they've come to ask for help." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 00:16, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "There has been some trouble," Autumnbreeze meowed to the medicine cat. She flicked her tail. "But I'm not at liberty to discuss such, without my leader's permission.. How is your Clan doing, Birdfeather?" She changed the subject. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:10, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Good!" Frostpaw jumped up into Autumnbreeze's line of sight, her eyes huge. ☆Ember☆ [[User talk:Emberstar23|'~Endermen are cute~']] 20:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Autumnbreeze couldn't help but laugh. "You have a very excited apprentice," She purred. "Frostpaw is very excited.. To go get more comfrey," Birdfeather meowed, flicking his ear. "Oh! Alright!" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:11, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frostpaw scurried out of camp, her claws skidding audible on the dirt ground. Once outside, she slowed to a walk. Rogues? I wonder if it'll affect LeafClan? I hope not, it makes me sad when I have to treat warriors because they've been in a battle. Then I get scared that I can't heal them. ☆Ember☆ [[User talk:Emberstar23|'~Endermen are cute~']] 22:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brokensoul snorted. "Can't they fight their own battles?" he meowed just before he picked a thrush from the fresh-kill pile. -- 23:53, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brackentail laughed softly. "I don't know. But whatever it is, it's important enough for Maplestar herself to come here and ask for assistance." He picked out a squirrel and stood beside Brokensoul, muttering around the bushy tail, "Mind if I join you?" ☆Ember☆ [[User talk:Emberstar23|'~Endermen are cute~']] 04:08, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brokensoul shook his head and flicked his tail toward the Warriors den, where most of the warriors were already sharing tongues and eating. Setting down the thrush, he meowed, "I just want to take this thrush to the kits first." -- 05:29, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dancingkit and Lionkit were playing with Crowkit and Brindlekit, Ashtail licking her paws. "Oh hello Brokensoul!" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:52, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello, Ashtail. I thought you and the kits might be hungry, so I brought you this," he meowed, pushing the thrush forward with a paw. Dancingkit lashed her plumy tail. "Why are you always LeafClan's leader?" she asked Crowkit, who had declared himself Crowstar once again. Lionkit had already claimed MapleClan's leader, and, as always, she was stuck as an ordinary warrior along with Brindlekit. -- 09:12, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- The MapleClan patrol had left after awhile, and the warriors were muttering around the camp nervously. "Because, I'm gonna be leader one day, so I have to practice now!" Crowkit stated. "But if you want to be Dancingstar, then you can be leader.. As long as I can be deputy!" Ashtail was watching the kits with a joyful expression on her face. "Thank you, Brokensoul. The kits are in the middle of playing Clans.." Brindlekit was growling at her brother playfully. "They'll be apprentices soon- can you believe it?" Ashtail purred. ~~ Robinsong was looking for her senior warriors, Brokensoul, Darkfang, Morningwhisker and Nightsky. "Can I please get all the senior warriors to meet me at the Spiral Pool?" She asked into the warrior's den. Nightsky came padding out, his fur messy and his eyes sleepy. "What for?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:56, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans